


Cherry Help

by emeriin



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: Benny knows all. Takes place a week before Evil Dead: Old vs New.





	Cherry Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_witch_hella_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/gifts).



Benny had been in the middle of a hell show (monsters with tentacles, interesting but not quite his thing) when Hyper had called desperately. She was always desperate, that was just her nature, but this time she was sobbing and he could only make out "disagreeing", "airport" and "hedgebaby".

Obviously excusing himself to the gracious devil, he made a detour for Cherry Garcia ice cream and sweet rose. His boss was a lightweight when it came to wine, and she thought cherries were pretty. He studied these things.

He found her sitting in the living room, hair a complete shock, tissues everywhere, and the worst thing, a Critic video playing through her phone. He'd watched enough with her to know it was the dick sketch in the Sailor Moon review.

Placing the heartbreak food on the table, he sat down and talked in his most gentle monotone. "Okay Hyper, tell Benny what happened with Devil Boner." If they had broken up like they feared, he was going to have to decide; tell Critic and keep him safe, or indulge Hyper and help with buying neon pink restraints.

A giant snort sniff and she managed to speak in a croak. "We… we disagreed on Evil Dead, I like the original, he likes the remake."

He could have so easily rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses but he didn't, he knew how important liking the same things was to her. "He left because of that? I thought he was better."

Her face contorted and she angry wailed. "No! He went out ten minutes ago to get more tissues!"

The romantic side of him sighed in relief. He wouldn't trade his job for the world, but this meant less destruction.


End file.
